Abuse
by One Nutty Tree
Summary: Blaine tries and fails to hide how his father treats him. I probably won't finish this but as you can tell I do love blangst.


Football was not going to be fun today, thought Blaine as he analysed his bruised torso in his bedroom mirror. He gingerly places his satchel over his shoulder. He'd spent several minutes adjusting the strap so the bag no longer banger against his sore ribs.

The drive to Mckinley was awkward beyond believe. Thankfully his dad had an early start for work so Blaine was trapped with his mother instead - the mother who hadn't done anything to stop his father last night. Blaine wanted to be angry but he didn't really blame her. His father could be very scary.

Blaine was relieved to arrive at school and made a beeline for his boyfriend's locker. As he made his way over he pasted on a fake smile. Part of him was curious to see if Kurt would see through it. He had been so busy with NYADA lately.

"Hey." greeted Blaine.

"Wow you were almost late!" Kurt teased.

Blaine was normally a little early for everything, including countless dates. Punctuality had been drummed into him at Dalton.

"Yeah it took me a while to get ready this morning." Blaine replied, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious.

He couldn't believe Kurt hadn't noticed the make-up on his face yet. Then the bell rang.

"I'll see you in Glee." said Kurt as he set off to his French class.

Blaine sighed and winced at the sudden pain that shot through him as a result. He had PE first.

Grimacing, Blaine hurried into the changing rooms. They were already empty but maybe that was for the best. He didn't want anyone to see the bruises.

"You're late."

Blaine jumped and whipped round to find a slightly bemused but irritable Coach Beiste staring him in the face. He didn't understand how such a loud woman could creep up on people like that.

"Sorry Coach. Won't happen again."

"It better not. Hurry up and get changed Anderson, everyone's already out on the field."

Blaine nodded and started to change. As soon as Coach Beiste left he slowed down the process for the sake of his aching chest. He hadn't realised how much his injuries would slow him down. Cursing his father, Blaine finally went onto the field to find the other boys doing a warm up lap.

For a minute he eyed the activity nervously but Beiste's yell motivated him. Blaine started to jog and quickly caught up with Puck and the others despite the searing pain it caused. When they finally came to a stop Blaine was gasping. Even Puck looked concerned.

"Dude are you okay?"

"I'm - fine. Just unfit."

The rest of the lesson was torture. Every tiny tackle, every small sprint hurt like hell but Blaine thought he'd managed fairly well considering.

He was the last into the changing room and the last out because he didn't want to take his top off in front of his friends. No one could ever know or his father would only get worse.

Unfortunately in Glee club the group was practising their dance choreography. Blaine's body ached and, much to the surprise of his friends and teacher, his moves on the dance floor were sloppy.

"No. Stop!" Mr Schu yelled.

The number ground to a halt. Blaine folded his arms in an attempt to hide how he was clutching his sore chest. He could feel the glares being thrown in his direction. Santana's was scorching.

"Blaine what's happened?" Mr Schu said in a disappointed tone. "Yesterday you nailed this number!"

"I'm sorry Mr Schu." said Blaine, lowering his head. "I'm just having an off day."

Kurt looked slightly sympathetic but the teacher was not.

"We all have off days Blaine. Let's try and turn this one around." he said firmly. A few other heads nodded in approval. "Let's take it from the top and a five six seven eight!"

The music began and Blaine tried to move in time to it. He was doing well until Finn accidentally knocked into him. Blaine was sent sprawling into the piano and he yelled out in pain. The entire Glee club stared at him.

"Sorry dude are you okay?" asked Finn.

Blaine laughed and clutched his chest.

"Do I look okay to you?"

Kurt stepped forwards at this point.

"Blaine what's wrong?"

"It hurts."

"Show me."

Blaine slowly lifted up his shirt. He couldn't say no to that face.

The whole club gasped.

"I swear I didn't do that!" Finn exclaimed.

"Relax Finn you didn't." Blaine assured him.

"So who did?" said Mercedes.

He looked down, unable to explain.

"I – I can't tell you."

"Why the hell not Anderson?" snapped Santana.

"Because he'd kill me!" Blaine yelled.

He took in everyone's expressions. Oops.

Kurt's face was pale. He knew what a death threat felt like. He thought the kids at Mckinley had gotten better, but apparently not. Worst of all Kurt had been too wrapped up in NYADA to even notice.

Mr Schu was the first to speak.

"Blaine, who said that to you?"

Blaine grimaced. His father hadn't so much as said it, but he'd close to doing it several times. Blaine got the message. But he couldn't let them know.

"I have to go." he said turning to head for the door but the side-splitting pain made him collapse on the spot.

"Honey you're not going anywhere." Kurt told him firmly.

"Except the nurse." Mr Schuester added.

Kurt helped Blaine up and escorted him out of the choir room.

"We can't help you if you won't tell us who the problem is." Blaine said nothing. They arrived at the nurse's door. "Blaine I'm so sorry. I thought those Neanderthals had stopped. If I'd just paid more attention – "

Startled by his boyfriend's reasoning Blaine interrupted.

"This isn't your fault Kurt or the school's. If I just stood up for myself then I wouldn't be in this mess."

Blaine stopped abruptly. He'd said too much. Kurt had a knowing look in his eyes.

"You're moving in with me."

"What!?" Blaine spluttered.

The nurse's door opened.

"This discussion is not over."


End file.
